Amor De Locos
by SakuraSaiyajinfics
Summary: Vegeta entra a una institución con gente que tiene problemas psicológicos aunque no quiera cambiar hasta que conoce a una chica que trabaja ahí que siente casi lo mismo que el y encuentra lo que siempre busco. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: Bueno aquí voy con otra de mis ideas, espero que les gusté y tomaré en cuenta las recomendaciones que dieron en el otro fic. Para este fic me ayudo mi amiga María Lorena que ya se hizo una cuenta en fanfiction. Porfa también visitenla se llama Akoni1218 solamente que lo hizo en inglés por alguna razón. ¡Bueno sin más que decir aqui va y espero que sea de su gusto!**

Ahí estaba acostado en la camilla seguía dormido sin saber en donde estaba y menos lo que le esperaba. Lo habían dormido para que pudiera escapar o hacer alguna locura pero la pregunta sería que era ese lugar?

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba parado frente a un puente decidiendo entre la vida y la muerte aunque para el ya no había nada que decidir. No tenía nada su familia había muerto y ya no tenía amor en su vida. Lo había intentado recuperar pero no resulto, cada vez que creía que lo había encontrado nunca era real. Pónganse a pensar si no tienes amor en tu vida porque seguir viviendo lo único que tienes es sufrimiento y Miseria. Aunque cueste aceptarlo todos sin ninguna excepción necesitamos amor._

_Y eso no era diferente en el caso de Vegeta sin nada porque seguir viviendo, nadie que lo amara o por lo menos quisiera. Su muerte a nadie le iba importar porque nadie lo amaba. Ya lo había pensado, ya tomó su decisión aunque para el le fue muy fácil tomarla no tenía nada porque preocuparse, por fin su sufrimiento acabaría._

_Tomó un gran suspiro y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad a otro extremo del puente y más, estaba al borde de la muerte o mejor dicho del puente y cuando iba saltar sintió que algo o alguien lo tacleaba. Lo único que vio antes de caer desmayado fue a niño como de 12 años llamando a alguien desesperadamente._

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Cuando por fin despertó vio que estaba en una habitación blanca con un hombre de bata blanca que supuso que era un doctor.

-Al fin despiertas muchacho, y dime cual es tu nombre- le dijo doctor.

-Ahh Vegeta Ouji- le dijo algo confundido y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- le volvío a preguntar anotando la información.

-21, y para que necesita todo este cuestionario-

-Mira Vegeta ahora estas en una institución con gente que tiene diferentes tipos de problemas psicológicos y ya que tu intentaste suicidarte ,tu puedes entrar si tu quieres ya que eres mayor de edad. Es gratis ya que es para ayudar a la gente te daremos todas las atenciones, te vamos a dar comida, te quedarás aquí por 3 meses, solo que tienes que ir todas las terapias y actividades- le explicó el doctor.

-Es gratis, no-pregunto Vegeta algo convencido, no era que querías arreglar su problema si no que no tenía lugar donde ir y además nadie cambiara su decisión.

-Completamente- respondió el doctor feliz de convencerlo.

-Esta bien acepto, y ahora que tengo que hacer?-

-Solo tienes que llenar este formulario, te mostraremos el lugar y te daremos las llaves de tu habitación-le dijo el doctor entregándole el los papeles que tenía que llenar

Y asi Vegeta llenó todos los papeles se los entrego al doctor, después le enseñaron el lugar y por ultimo le dieron las llaves de su habitación sin imaginarse todas las cosas que viviría en ese lugar.

Continuara...

**NOTA: Que tal ehh. Lo escribí bien rápido aunque si es que me quedo bien corto, intentare hacer los demás más largos. Por favor díganme su opinión acepto de todo críticas, sugerencias,alagos lo que sea que quieran decirme. Sin más que decir Adiós y comenten!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: Hola otra vez quería decirles algo antes este capítulo es sobre lo que le pasa a Bulma. Lo hice para que pudieran entender mejor porque se parecen tanto Vegeta y Bulma. Ya que estos 2 capítulos son como introducciones van a hacer algo cortos pero los demás si intentar hacerlos más largos. Si más que decir aquí el primer capítulo. **

Estaba parada en frente de la tumba de su madre, miro hacia al otro lado y vio la de sí padre. Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos al enfrentar la realidad. Su madre la había dejado al igual que su padre, aunque cuando pensó en su padre su tristeza se tornó en rabia. Su madre murió porque sufrió un ataque cardiaco pero su padre, su padre se había suicidado. Eso si la enojaba porque un día el mismo le dijo que si ya no tenías amor en tu vida no había razón por la cual vivir. Ella sabía que el amaba a su madre pero todavía estaba ella pero aún así no le importó. Después pensó en su ex novio Yamcha, le había dicho que la amaba millones de veces pero siempre al final terminaba engañadola.

Eso la puso a pensar alguna vez tuvo el verdadero amor, talvez solo su madre la amo alguna vez pero ella también tuvo opción. Le dieron unas medicinas que la podían curar pero ella se rehusó a tomarlas sabiendo el riesgo. Ahí aclaro su duda nadie la había amado, a nadie le había importado.

Después se fue a su casa pensado si en verdad tenía alguna razón por la cual vivir. En realidad que más daba ya no importaba. Cuando llego a su casa ya había tomado su decisión, su terrible y mala decisión que ya se imaginarán cual es. Agarro una botella de vidrio y la rompió. Tomó el pedazo más filoso y comenzó a cortarse las manos muy cerca de las venas. Estuvo cortandose por todo el brazo y por toda la pérdida de sangre se desmayo.

En el momento más oportuno llego su amigo Krillin, ella había entrado tan rápido que ni siquiera le había interesado cerrar la puerta pues es que si sabes que vas a morir porque importaría. El entro y se extrañó un poco por la puerta, la comenzó a buscar por todas partes pero cuando entró a la cocina vio una escena que no se la esperaba ni en sus peores sueños. Bulma estaba tirada en el piso de la cocinada con heridas en sus brazos que no paraban de sangrar y con una peligrosa herida en la cabeza porque cuando se desmayo pego la cabeza con el piso y el piso no es suave es duro. El comenzó a llamar a emergencias cuando llegaron ellos se la llevaron al hospital pero el no la podía ir a ver.

Estuvo varias semanas en coma pero luego de 11 semanas despertó nadie la podía ir a ver por la gravedad de sus heridas y eso aumentaba la soledad que sentía y el deseo por morir. Un día normal ella ya estaba mejor aunque sus cicatrices en sus manos no habían podido borrarse un diferente doctor al que ella acostumbraba entro a la habitación.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto el doctor.

-Ammm Bulma Brief- dijo confundida porque todos en el hospital sabían quien era.

-Tu edad- volvió a preguntar el doctor llenando unos papeles.

-17 y para que necesita todo esto?-

-Mira Bulma tu tienes que venir conmigo, yo trabajo en una institución con gente que tiene problemas psicológicos y ya que eres menor de edad y por lo que se tus padres están muertos y nadie está a cargo de ti tienes que venir solo tengo que llenar un formulario y listo- le explico el doctor.

Bulma en realidad no le importó y no objeto en ir. Si quería ir no quería terminar igual que sus padres. Le dio la información al doctor y fueron a su casa para que ella pudiera empacar. Empaco toda su ropa ya que no tenía mucha y la mayoría tenía machas de sangre por otros intentos suicidadas pero de paso se puso unos guantes blancos y rosadas cubriendo sus manos. Después la llevaron a institución paso 3 meses ahí por suerte la lograron curar. Ella decidió quedarse ahí para aprender a trabajar y ayudar a otra gente. Pasaron 3 años y medio ella ya era mayor de edad, ya no tenía intentos suicidadas aunque a veces lo pensaba. La razón por la cual se quedo ahí fue esa, sabia que si se iba otra vez no habría nadie que la esperara y quería morir otra vez.

Ella era de las más queridas ahí por lo buena que era pero sabia que solo la QUERÍAN nadie la amaba. Había olvidado que era el amor y como se sentía . Ya no sabía como se siente por esa razón nunca se enamoró, nadie se enamora sin saber como se siente, le aterraba pensar que sentía amor sin saber como se siente.

Ella siempre llevaba unos guantes para que nadie pudiera ver sus manos porque la avergonzaban nadie se las había visto solo ella pero no muchas veces porque le recordaban ese día, el día en el que estuvo al borde de la muerte. Era un día normal, al siguiente vendrían los nuevos. Ella se había especializado en área de suicidios y le habían dicho que solo era una persona es año, eso le alegraba ya que no eran muchas personas. Le alegraba porque sería más fácil rehabilitarlo ya que era solo uno. Se puso a ordenar todo el lugar para mañana le habían dado una diferente ya que era solo una persona esa era más pequeña. Mientras ordenaba jamás se imaginaba lo que iba a vivir muy pronto.

CONTINUARA...

**NOTA: Que tal me salió más largó que el otro no. Espero que vaya gustando la historia. Me sorprendí cuando recibí mensajes positivos no me lo esperaba pero aún más cuando algunos me pusieron en sus historias favoritas con solo un capítulo. Bueno quería agradecer todos sus comentarios y quería avisar también que talvez hasta el otro fin de semana publique ya que voy a exámenes parciales esta semana. Bueno solo les quería decir eso. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Primera Impresión

**NOTA: Hola mis amigos. Soy yo otra vez! Les cuento algo raro ya se como terminar la historia pero no se qué escribir en el medio de la historia. Loco no? Bueno solo quería decirles eso. Ahora sigan leyendo ya no los molesto.**

Vegeta cuando entro a su habitación no había nadie, no le importó demasiado porque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba solo. Ya que no traía nada le dieron un poco de ropa escogida por el y una maleta. Desempaco la poca ropa que tenía y se recostó en su cama. Se puso a pensar en la poca información que le dieron. Le dijeron que la persona que lo ayudaría era un chica y que tenía 20 años. Le pareció un tanto extraño que fuera menor que el. También le diejieron que era buena y un poco tímida. Pensó que era muy raro que una persona que ayuda a otras fuera de esa manera pero que más daba nadie lo podría cambiar, al menos eso pensaba el.

Ya que se había aburrido un poco fue a explorar el lugar. Era muy grande la institución ya que había muchas aulas y áreas de deporte. Fue dando vueltas hasta que se topó con un lugar apartado de los demás. Era un árbol muy grande que daba sombra y enfrente tenía la vista de unas montañas con flores. A el le pareció horrible la vista pero al menos era un lugar tranquilo y decidió que ese iba a ser lugar de descanso.

Cuando iba a acostarse para tomar un siesta noto que una chica de cabello azul con unos guantes de lentejuelas negras y detalles en rosa estaba sentada recostada sobre el árbol con los ojos cerrados pero estaba sonriendo. Le pareció raro que alguien estuviera durmiendo con una sonrisa y que llevara unos guantes en pleno verano. Se agachó para verla más de cerca se acercó hacia su cara ahí fue que pudo notar lo hermosa que era ella.

Pero en ese instante Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente pero cuando notó que alguien estaba tan cerca de ella lo único que atino a hacer fue darle en la cara con el puño. Que hizo que Vegeta diera un salto para atras.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- grito Bulma mientras le daba un buen golpe a Vegeta con su puño.

-¡Ayyyy no puede ser que hize!- gritaba Bulma corriendo hacia Vegeta preocupada, pues no era su intención darle un golpe solo lo hizo porque se asusto un "poco".

-¡Oye y a ti que rallos te pasa!- le grito Vegeta muy enojado y al mismo sobandose la nariz.

-Ayy que alivio que estés bien- le decía Bulma ya más calmada y ofreciéndole ayuda para que se levantará aunque el le rechazo su ayuda y se levantó el solo.

-Respóndeme lo que te pregunte mujer- le dijo en un tono un poco frío.

- Nada lo que paso es me asuste porque estabas muy cerca mío- le dijo un poco sonrojada-

-Hmp- dijo Vegeta ya dispuesto a marcharse cuando...

-Oye no me has dicho tu nombre-

-Ni tu tampoco-

-Bulma Brief y tu-

-Vegeta Ouji- le respondió siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación. Sin poder quitarse a esa chica de la cabeza. Cuando encontró su habitación vio que habían otras maletas en su habitación pero no había nadie. Al final si compartiría la habitación. Pensó que debería estar cenando pero ya que le no tenía hambre no fue a cenar. Se recostó en la cama a dormir aún sin poder quitarse a la chica de la cabeza pues es que soñó con ella.

Bulma por su parte decidió quedarse un rato en el árbol. Ella tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza a ese chico. Le parecía tan misterioso y guapo. Con todos estos pensamientos quedo dormida profundamente.

**NOTA: Que tal quise publicar uno mas antes de los exámenes. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y comenten! Nos vemos!**


	4. El Reencuentro

**NOTA: Perdóneme porfa miren después les explico porque no he podido publicar ahora solo quería decirles que los capítulos los hare de esta manera. Creo que sería mejor y me saldrían más largos y no solo aquellas pequeñeces que hago. Bueno sin nada más que decir aquí el capítulo.**

El Recuentro

POV VEGETA

Desperté con el molesto sonido del despertador. Eran unas trompetas muy ruidosas para mis oídos sensibles. ¡Qué horrible! Después de restregarme un rato los ojos mire hacia al otro lado y vi que había un sujeto como de mi edad pero un poco más alto, con el pelo alborotado y negro, y que dormía profundamente con una sonrisa de idiota. De repente recordé a la mujer de ayer, era tan hermosa y en especial con esa sonrisa tan...Esperen que demonios estoy pensando. Volví a mirar al sujeto que dormía. ¡Como rallos no oyó la alarma! Mejor aprovecho a bañarme mientras duerme.

Me dirigi al baño con algo de ropa que escogí al azar. Me bañe y me cambie, me puso una camisa negra y mi la chaqueta azul oscuro que siempre uso con el símbolo de mis clases de artes marciales y un jean azul marino. Cuando salgo miro que el sujeto sigue dormido. Mala suerte me pusieron con flojo y lo peor es que yo odió el desorden porque me causa dolor de cabeza. Miro la hora veo que es temprano porque son las nueve y tenemos que estar a las nueve y treinta en nuestras actividades. Voy a ver tele un rato en el sofá que hay en la habitación. Cuando enciendo la tele no puedo oír nada por los grandes ronquidos del sujeto. Será mejor que lo despierte antes que me quede sin oído.

-¡DESPIÉRTA IDIOTA QUE NO ME DEJAS VER LA TELE!- le grito lo más fuerte que puedo para que despierte aunque este parece dormir como roca porque ni siquiera se movio o algo.

Pienso en algo más hasta que se me ocurrió algo. Voy al baño y agarro un balde y lo llené con agua fría. Me acerco un poco a la cama del chico y sin pensarlo dos veces le aviento el agua el agua con todo y baldé. El despertó como rallo y se fue a esconderse como todo un patético atrás de una silla. Cuando me vio me pregunto algo que casi hace que me caiga de espaldas.

-¿Oye tu viste quien me tiró el balde de agua?- Me pregunto el muy idiota. Creo que sigue impactado por el golpe. Decido no responderle porque no quiero hablar con alguien que no tiene sentido común, mejor espero a que le llegue la sangre al cerebro. Mira hacia todos lados como buscando algo o mejor dicho alguien hasta que me volteo a ver otra, creo que ya le vino la idea

-Con que fuiste tu ehh? Bueno gracias por hacerlo de no ser por ti me quedo dormido jeje- me dice con pinta de idiota.

-Asi que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Kakaroto pero todos Goku porque no me gusta ese nombre jeje- me dijo con una alegria que asqueaba. Goku que apodo mas estupido lo llamare Kakaroto ya que yo no digo estupideces.

-Te llamare Kakaroto- le dime finalmente despues de todo tendria que hablarle alguna vez, talvez no sea tan idiota como aparenta aunque lo dudo.

-Prefiero que me digas Goku pero si quieres dime asi. Asi tu no me has dicho tu nombre amigo- Amigo? Me acabo de llamar amigo despues de haberlo conocido hace cinco minutos? Wow, la idiotez no tiene ningun limite.

-No te interesa- le dije lo mas friamente que pude talvez asi de molestar.

-Bueno la verdad si me interesa por eso pregunte- ashh no importa como le hablé siempre sigue iguale insistente.

-Me llamo Vegeta Ouji, feliz?- le conteste con un poco de sarcasmo, talvez asi deje de molestar.

-Bueno gusto en conocerte, y porque estas en este lugar porque yo te miro muy normal?- Y este que le pasa eso no se pregunta, y además es mi vida personal porque debería importarle.

-No es tu asunto- le conteste normal porque acabo de aprender que con el no importa como le hables sigue igual de alegre.

-Bueno si no me quieres contar esta bien pero si algún día quieres hacerlo soy todo oídos, por cierto Vegeta quieres saber porque me estoy aqui?- Me extraña esa pregunta, osea porque rallos me debería de interesar y más cuando la razón es más que obvia.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo- le contesto ya algo irritado.

-Bueno no tienes que insistir te lo voy a contar- es enserio?-Bueno me inscribí aqui porque la mayoría de las personas dicen que soy muy tonto y distraído y aveces se aprovechan de eso y quería ver si aqui me podían ayudar a cambiar eso-me dijo el muy sordo, al parecer no solo es un idiota también es un sordo.

-Te dije que no me interesaba Kakaroto- nose a quien se le ocurrió la gran idea de juntarme con este, pero si me enteró de seguro lo mato y lo mando a recapacitar.

-es que estaba tenía muchas ganas de decirle a alguien jejeje- me dice con una mano atrás de su cabeza, parece que si se puede ver más tonto de lo que aparenta.

-Ve y báñate Kakaroto, que se nos hara tarde para las actividades- le ordeño así cambiando de tema además ya son las nueve y diez minutos y de seguro se tardaría mucho en bañarse y cambiarse.

-No me voy a bañar Vegeta es que no tengo ganas solo me voy cambiar de ropa-ash además de flojo es un asqueroso.

-Haz lo que quieres- le digo ya más relajado pero noto que el no se ha movido y parece que no tiene intenciones de hacerlo, solo me esta mirando como esperando algo.-¿Que demonios quieres insecto?-le pregunto de mala gana ya que no se apresura.

-Estoy esperando a que salgas para que me pueda cambiar- me contesta el muy tonto y ahora ciego, que no ve que hay un baño?

-Hay un baño inteligente- le digo con un obvio sarcasmo ya que se imposible que este sea inteligente.

-Ahh no me si cuenta jejeje, así también gracias por decirme inteligente eres el primero en hacerlo- esta vez si me caí de espaldas. Como es posible que exista alguien así? Cuándo me levanto veo que ya se fue a cambiar. Después de tres minutos sale ya cambiado. Me sorprende lo que trae puesto, se puso unos jeans como los míos solo que un azul un poco más claro, una camisa blanca por dentro y una chaqueta idéntica a la mia solamente que la suya es naranja. No me sorprende porque me gusta la moda y todas esas tonterías sino que también llevaba el símbolo de mis clases de artes marciales, al parecer también pelea jamás me lo espere, pero la pregunta es si pelea bien. Parece que también esta sorprendido porque solo esta parado ahí viéndome.

-Vegeta vos también peleas no? Lo digo por el logo de tu chaqueta- me pregunto de una manera algo curiosa y emocionada pero primera vez no se miraba tan bruto.

-Claro que si, y lo más seguro es que sea mejor que vos- le digo orgulloso porque yo pude derrotar a mi mismo maestro.

-Wow me gustaría pelear algún día contigo para demostrarte lo fuerte que soy y que puedo ser mucho más fuerte que vos- Que acaba de decir! Como se atreve, es la cosa más estúpida que ha me ha dicho desde que lo conocí aunque debo admitir que me gusta su reto.

-Cállate insecto eso ya lo veremos- le contesto un poco emocionado por el reto.

-Bueno podemos entrenar después y antes de las actividades, pero antes podemos ir a desayunar es que me muero de hambre- me dice algo feliz y al mismo tiempo sobandose el estómago.

-Si pero eso implica que te levantes temprano ya que ahora no podemos ir a entrenar por que si lo hacemos sé nos hará tarde entendiste Kakaroto?- le digo mientras salimos del departamento con dirección a la cafetería.

-Esta bien Vegeta pero en la noche vamos a entrenar no?- me pregunta evidentemente entusiasmado por pelear conmigo. Debo admitir que no cae tan mal porque parece igual de competitivo que yo solamente que se las tira de idiota.

-Claro que si, ahora ya cállate que me irritas- le digo para que se callé la boca porque parece perico con todo lo que hable. Consigo que se callé aunque sigue sonriendo como estúpido.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería no había casi nadie ya que la mayoría de la gente ya había comido por lo que no había mucha fila. Cuando nos toco nuestro turno tomamos casi todo lo que estaba servido debido a que tengo un gran apetito y al parecer el también. Cuando llegamos a la mesa comienzo a comer pero Kakaroto esta comiendo como todo un animal toda la comida y me comienzo a asquear.

- Ashh Kakaroto pareces un animal, deja de comer así que me asqueas- le ordeno ya que se me asquea verlo comer así y tengo mucha hambre y no quiero vomitar todo lo que como.

-Pegdoma Vegta ef que tegno mucha hamble- me dice con la boca llena lo que me causa naseas.

-Deja de hablar con la boca llena que me dan nauseas- le digo comenzando a volver a comer. Al parecer si me hizo caso y comenzó a comer más tranquilamente. Mientras comemos ninguno de los dos hablas ya que a mi no gusta hablar mucho y al parecer Kakaroto esta muy concentrado en su comida. Cuando ambos terminamos miro que son las nueve y veinticinco, ya es un poco tarde tarde. No me interesa mucho la hora que llego pero me advirtieron que si llego tarde me pueden sacar de aqui.

-Kakaroto vámonos o no llegaremos a tiempo a las sesiones- le digo porque si yo no me fijó el ni se da cuenta.

-ok vámonos Vegeta así por cierto que número es el salón que estarás? La mia es la 439- me pregunta mientras vamos ya saliendo de la cafetería.

-327-le contesto ya que no encuentro ningún problema en que lo sepa.

-Bueno nos vemos más tarde Vegeta- me dice ya que llagamos a su salón a lo que yo solo me despedí con las manos, tengo que admitir que no cae tan mal pero nunca se lo diré.

Seguí mi camino hasta que llegue al salón y vi que estaba cerrado. Eso me extraño un poco ya que más bien había llegue tarde ya que eran las nuevo y cuarenta. Yo solo me senté en el a esperar a que llegara la mujer que estaría conmigo. Mientras espero solo cierro los ojos para relajarme un rato pero oigo algo raro abrí los ojos y vi que algo o alguien se dirigía hacia mi a toda velocidad...

POV BULMA Lo que paso en su mañana...

Despierto con el lindo sonido de los pájaros cantando, cuando despierto miro a mi alrededor y veo que no estoy en mi habitación. ¡No puede ser me quede dormida en el árbol! Cuando miro mi reloj veo que son las nueve y veinticinco. Salgo de corrida a mi habitación, cuando entro miro que Milk (mi mejor amiga que fue compañera mía mientras me realibitaba) estaba sentada en su cama, al parecer me estaba esperando.

-¡Donde rallos estabas Bulma te estuve buscando como loca ayer!- me pregunta gritándome Milk ya que es muy enojan a pero solo lo hace porque se preocupa por mi.

-Lo siento Milk es que me quede dormida en otro lugar, será mejor que no esperes o tu también llegaras tarde, nos vemos en el almuerzo si?- le digo mientras busco como loca algo de ropa.

-Esta bien, bueno no vemos y apurate o llegarás tarde amiga- me dice Milk mientas sale de la habitación.

Cuando sále me quito la ropa y me pongo otra. No me baño ya que no daría tiempo solo me pondría mucho perfume y ya. Me cambio en dos minutitos pero recuerdo mi cabello que lo tengo muy alborotado como para asustar a alguien en la mañana. Voy hacia el baño y me echo algo de agua para que no este muy espantado. Me agarro el pelo en una cola y me lo pongo para el lado dejando un pequeño mechón suelto al otro lado. Me miro al espejo para repasar todo lo llevo puesto,me puse un short blanco algo corto con una camisa rosa de un tirante un poco escotada pero no exageradamente unos flats color rosa con un chongo en la punta del zapatos, y los mismos guantes que estaba usando ayer.

Miro la hora y veo que ya son las nueve y treinta, se me hizo demasiado tarde. Recojo mis patines azules y me los pongo lo más rápido que puedo, no me pongo protección ya que soy una experta. Cuando me los término de poner arranco a toda velocidad ya que el salón no queda nada cerca de mi habitación. Cuando ya estoy a medio camino algo me distrae, me volteo y miro el chico de ayer. Es tan lindo, es tan misterioso, es tan...-AUCHHH-pero que distraída,me caí en unas gradas. Esperen no se me olvida algo asi llego tarde ya son las nueve y treinta y nueve. Me voy a toda velocidad y afortunadamente ya voy llegando pero no puedo parar de lo rápido que voy. Puede ver al chico de ayer sentado en la puerta, enserio el es el que se quiere suicidar yo lo encontrada muy normal. Soy yo o se me olvida algo...¡POM!

-¡AAYYYY, AAYYYY!- grito por el dolor de mi cabezita ya que es el segundo golpe de mi. Es que me distraí ya al parecer choque con...así ya recuerdo Du nombre es Vegeta.

-Piensas quedarte ahí como idiota?- Hay si se me olvido que caí encima el.

-Hayy si perdón- le digo mientras me levanto olvidando rotundamente que sigo usando patines, lo que hace que me vuelva a caer. Esta vez si me duele y mucho son tres golpes en un solo mañana.

-Ayyyy, Ayyyy me duele mucho- grito por el los golpes que me hice.

-Calla mujer que la lástimas mis oídos- me dice al mismo tiempo que me ayuda a levantarme. Pero que tierno es, sin contar los insultos claro.

-Gracias...Vegeta no?- le digo no muy segura ya que soy muy olvidadiza con los nombres, como con Milk la llamé por cuatro nombres diferentes por tres meses.

-Hmp, si seguís llorando me ivas a reventar los oídos- me dice cruzando se de brazos pero que arrogante y orgulloso parece.

-Bueno ya no importa mejor entremos y comenzamos- le digo mientras abro la puerta y me quitó los zapatos, esperando a que esto si salga bien.

CONTINUARA...

**NOTA: miren yo creo que me salió un poquitín más largue los otros. Y con respecto a la tardanza perdónenme es que anduve bien ocupada estas dos semanas ya que la primera era de parciales y esta porque nos dejaron mucho trabajo. Espero que entiendan. Así los fines de semana voy a publicar pero el otro no voy a poder ya que voy de viaje. Aunque me da un poquito de miedo ya que a donde voy ya hay un caso de ebola. Bueno espero su comprensión y intentare subir otro pero no prometo nada ya que tengo que hacer tareas y como cuatro dibujos. Bueno comenten por favor, si les gusto o no, alguna crítica o alago, como les fue en su día, que hicieron hoy lo que quieran decir esta bien. Bueno hasta pronto!**


	5. Conociendose

**NOTA: Aqui Vuelvo yo gente! Si yo se q me tarde pero como les dije anduve de viaje pero volvi sana y salva. Lo hibiera publicado alla pero siempre como me andanban vigilando y nadie sabe que hago esto. Bueno aqui siguiente capitulo asi otra cosa los personajes mencionados no son mios son de Akira Toriyama...**

Conociendose

**POV BULMA**

Cuando entro solo tire mis patines por ahi y mis zapatos ya los traia encima de ellos. Esperen ayer tenia que hacer algo importante pero no lo recuerdo...ahh ya me acorde tenia que planear la terapia de hoy pero que bruta, bah que importa el primer dia solo es de presentarse. Pero solo es el y yo, bueno ya que talvez lo pueda conocerlo bien y nos hagamos amigos.

-Bueno te puedes sentar aqui- le dije mostradole una silla a lado de la mia. El solo sento con los brazos cruzados sin decir ni una palabra.

-Bueno hoy solo sera para que nos conozcamos mejor osea que hablame de ti, de lo que te gusta- le digo animada ya que me parece muy misterioso.

-Tu primero- me dice pero no voy a ceder, la verdad no me gusta hablar mucho de mi porque tengo que mentir la mayoria de veces, la verdad nadie me conoce a mi de verdad.

-No tu primero porque yo lo dije primero-digo en forma de protesta.

-Pues no voy a hablar a menos que tu lo hagas primero- que persistente es, bueno tendre que hablar yo primero pero le dire que sea turno por turno.

-Bueno esta bien pero sera turno por turno, osea yo hablo primero y despues tu, entendido?- talvez asi acepte, la verdad estoy muy emocionada por conocerlo.

-Si, si ya entendi, pero tu primero eh- me dice ya convecido

-Si claro yo primero, pero déjame pensar algo- a ver que le puedo decir. Volteo a ver a todos lados viendo de que le puedo hablar. Mmm miro un cuadro con el retrato de mi familia, talvez le pueda hablar de mi familia, Nooo ni locá me pondría sentimental y lloraría como loca, a ver miro un álbum de fotos, y si le hablo de mi pasado y como llegue aqui, aún peor.

Vuelvo a mirar a todos lados hasta que miro mis patines, talvez le hable de mis pasatiempos.

-Bueno como pudiste notar me gusta andar en patines, la mayoría del tiempo me la paso patinando y intentado nuevos trucos aunque siempre me caiga jajaja, pero al final los logro hacer y si no estoy patinando estoy con una amiga o estoy relajandome en el árbol que me encontraste- le digo de forma animada aunque no es todo lo que me la paso haciendo, ya que lo otro que hago es pensar en lo mala que fue mi vida e insultarme a mi misma pero ni loca le digo eso o pensara que yo soy la loca.

-Al parecer no aprendiste bien a patinar- estoy más que segura que lo dice por el pequeño accidente de hace rato.

-Ya te dije que perdon y ahora te toca hablar sobre ti- acabo de aprender que el es rencoroso será mejor que no le haga nada malo o sino lo va recodar siempre y le voy a caer mal.

**POV VEGETA**

Ashh lo último que quiero es hablar sobre mi pero ella parece muy insiste mejor le evado la pregunta con otra que me da curiosidad sobre ella.

-¿Porque usas guantes?- me da curiosidad de porque los usa cuando estamos en verano.

-Es que ammmmm...me gusta usarlos- me dice al parecer muy insegura, y yo estoy muy seguro que esta mintiendo.

-Ya dime la verdad- le digo solo un poco enojado ya que odio que me mientan.

-Ya te dije que me gusta usarlos-me dijo con la cabeza baja, porque se pone así solo son unos guantes? Mejor averiguo otro día, me da curiosidad saber porque.

-Bueno ya te respondí ahora dime algo que te guste hacer- lo único en el mundo que me gusta hacer en este mundo son las artes marciales y no tiene nada de malo en que lo sepa, y además me dejara de insistir en que le hablé sobre mi.

-Me gusta practicar artes marciales- le dije en tono calmado y sereno, ojalá no pregunte nada sobre otra cosa, porque lo único que le responderé son preguntas sobre el tema.

-Wow, que fresa yo siempre quise pelear pero nunca pense que lo haría bien- que bueno que no pregunto nada pero algo me parece raro aqui...se supone que ella te sube el autoestima pero con lo que dijo pareciera que ella no lo tiene muy bien.

-No te imagino a ti peleando con alguien- y es cierto, en mi opinión se mira muy ejem...linda y ejem...inocente como para hacerlo.

-Talvez un dia me podias enseñar-me dice muy animada. En realidad no parece tan mala idea me comienza a caer bien...y ahora que demonios estoy pensando.

-Y talvez vos me enseñes a patinar sin caer sobre alguien- le dije con un poco sacastico y recordándole lo de hace un rato.

-Ayy no seas tan resentido además ya te dije muchas veces que...GRRRR- que fue eso sonó como algo que rugía.

-Que fue eso?- le pregunte a Ella porque de segura debe saber pues lleva tiempo aqui y talvez sea alguna alarma o cosa que balls aca.

-Ayy pero que pena, fue mi estomago- me dijo muy sonrojada pero...escuche mal o dijo que fue su estomago.

-Lo que pasa es que Ayer no fui a cenar porque me quede dormida y hoy no desayune porque se me hacia tarde- me explico al ver mi cara de confusion y horror.

-Te podias desmallar sabes- le dije un poco preocupada por alguna razon me preocupa.

-Ammmm bueno olvidemoslo y sigamos hablando mejor- me dice con una sonrisa muy linda...y que me pasa que estoy pensando tonterias.

Las siguientes tres horas seguimos hablando, la verdad no hablamos de mucho aunque estuvimos mucho tiempo. Solo deciamos unas cuantas cosas y comentabamos de cosas pero no hablamos mucho de los dos. Me pregunto porque no quería hablar mucho de ella, ya que se miraba muy cerrada ya que si le hacia alguna cosa de ella me mentía. Lose porque me respondía rápidamente o se miraba un poco nerviosa. Algún le sacare la verdad. Seguimos hablamos por una media hora más hasta que sonó una campana.

-Es la campana del almuerzo- me dice muy sonriente, de seguro porque se muere de hambre ya que su estómago sonó unas diez veces mientras platicábamos.

-Yo ya creí que era otra vez tu estómago- le dije bromeando y con una diminuta sonrisa

-La verdad yo también creía eso jajaja bueno Vegeta ya me voy porque me muero de hambre y si quieres puedes comer conmigo- me ofrece mientras se pone otra vez sus patines encima de sus zapatos.

-Mmmm talvez- le digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta, pero cuando la abro ella sale primero que yo y me grita:

-Vale te veo Vegeta- me dice a lo lejos, en verdad patina muy bien y rápido.

Yo salgo y me dirijo a la cafetería ya estoy llegando cuando escucho a la voz de alguien gritar mi nombre.

-VEGETA!ESPERAME!- era Kakaroto llamándome como loco. Yo solo pare mientras el corría como maniático hacia mi. Yo solo pare y espere a que me alcazara ya que no estaba muy lejos de mi.

-Ve...Vege...Vegeta te estuve buscando...como loco por todos lados- apenas podía hablar por lo agitado que estaba y yo apuras cachas le entendía bien.

-¿Para qué?- pregunte frío.

-Bueno ya que a donde yo fui soy el único, tuve tiempo para conocer bien a mi "maestra" y resulto ser muy agradable y me invito a comer con ella y una amiga Y te quería preguntar si querías venir conmigo- me dijo ya recuperando la conpostura.

-Mmmm talves- después seguimos caminando hacia la cafetería hablando, en su mayor parte Kakaroto hasta que recordé que la mujer me invito a comer, a lo mejor voy a comer con ella, me resulta agradable y ¿linda talves?

**POV BULMA**

Había llegado a la cafetería y por suerte era una de las primeras en llegar. Cuando me toco el turno en la fila tome tres trozos pizzas gigantescos y un refresco del grande. Me fui a sentar donde siempre me siento con Milk, cuando llegue le pegue un gran bocado a la pizza, saboreando su exqusito sabor, prometo jamás volver a pasar hambre en mi vida.

- Sabes si te comes todo eso te pondrás muy gorda-me dice Milk sarcásticamente mientras se sienta junto a mi.

-Lo que pasa es que no desayuno, y además no creo que por darme un pequeño gusto engorde cien kilos- le digo al tiempo que tomó un sorbo de mi refresco.

-¿Y como te fue?- me pregunto refiriéndose a la mañana.

Yo le conté todo lo que paso en la mañana incluyendole de que lo invite a comer y después ella me contó como le fue a ella.

-Asi también invite a comer a Goku con nosotras- me dice Milk animada metiendo una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

-Genial vamos a comer los cuatro- Que bueno ya me casaba de estar solo con Milk, solíamos tener una amiga que la llamaban 18 pero se tuvo que ir pero volverá en un tiempo.

-Oye mira ahí esta Goku...-

-Y esta con Vegeta...-

-¡OIGAN ESTAMOS POR AQUI!- gritamos al mismo. Aunque creo que gritamos de más porque todos en la cafetería nos callaron. Cuando lograron vernos osea Goku y Vegeta, vinieron hasta nosotras.

-Hola Goku- Saludoamablemente Milk

-Hola Milk y tu eres Bulma no, bueno mucho gusto- me saludo muy amable con un saludo de manos pero tan solo término de saludarme comenzó a devorar toda su comida como si la vida dependiera de eso.

-Kakaroto por deja de comer asi que la comida no se ir corriendo- ese fue Vegeta su comentario me reír un poco pero recordé que no lo había salidado, ah de pensar que soy una maleducada.

-Hola Vegeta, mira te presento a mi amiga Milk-

-Hola mucho gusto-Lo saludo Milk.

-Hmp- es lo único que dice antes de comer, ese sonó grosero que raro si a conmigo no fue así.

-Psss Bulma- era Milk llamando bajito.

-Que pasa?-

-Ven vamos afuera- Después de eso comemos a jalarme del cabello hasta afuera y si aue dolía.

-Ayy...Ayy...Ayy...Ayy...Que quieres?- le pregunte cuando porfin llegamos afuera y me soltó el pelo, que alivió.

-Primero que grosero es Vegeta, tu me dijiste que era bueno-

-Me arrastraste del cabello hasta acá solo para decirme eso enserio-

-No me dejaste terminar-me deci haciendo casi un puchero.

-Ajem... Ya puedes hacerlo-

-Asi lo que quería contarte es que se me ocurrió una gran idea- me dice muy emocionada a lo que me entra mucha curiosidad

-Bueno que esperas cuéntame- le dije impaciente

-Ya que las dos solo tenemos dos personas podríamos hacer la clase juntas ya que el suicidio tiene mucho que ver con la autoestima de una persona y además vamos estar todos juntos- que buena idea se le ocurrió ya que ella lo que hace es restablecer el autoestima y yo trato de que la gente no piense en ideas suicidas.

-Que buena idea hay pregúntarles a Goku y a Vegeta- Volvimos a la cafetería a preguntarles a los chicos, cuando llegamos ya habían terminado toda la comida y curiosamente no hacia falta un trozo de mis pizzas, no le tome demasiada importancia ya que de todos modos ya no tenía mucha hambre, les contamos todo y esperamos a que respondieran.

-Por mi esta bien- respondió alegre goku. Genial ahora solo falta Vegeta.

-Y que dices Vegeta- le pregunte llena de esperanza en que dijiera que si.

-Bueno está bien-

-Bien ahora ustedes dos tienen que ir a una charla de bienvenida y nosotras vamos a preguntar si podemos unir las dos terapias- dijo Milk.

-Si pero a donde-pregunto goku refiriéndose a el lugar de la charla

-En un escenario que queda cerca de acá- le respondí yo esta vez

-Bueno Adios-se despidió Goku, Vegeta solo se despidió de mi con la mano y le mostró una cara de pocos amigos a Milk. Apuesto que no se llevarán nada bien.

-Nos vemos en la cena- dijimos Milk y yo al mismo tiempo.

Salimos de la cafetería a las 4:00, nos dirijamos a la oficina del administrador para que nos diera permiso de hacer el cambio. En el camino yo iba dando vueltas con mis patines mientras Milk se quejaba de lo "malo" que según ella era Vegeta. Cuando llegamos a la oficina le preguntamos si podríamos hacer el pequeño cambio y por suerte acepto. Salimos a las 4:30 ya que había una pequeña fila para entrar. Nos dirijamos al cuarto a descansar un poco y hablar hasta que sean 7:30 que esa es la hora de salir a cenar.

**POV VEGETA**

Fuimos donde la mujer nos indico a escuchar una laaaarga y aburrida charla de bienvenida. Nos dijeron como funcionaba todo aqui y que tipos de problemas ayudaban. Aquí hay de todo, baja autoestima, bipolaridad, adicciones, y un montón de otras cosas. Cuando termine salí junto a Kakaroto en silencio hasta que el me pregunto...

-Vegeta que te parece si entrenamos un poco?- es cierto habíamos acordado entrenar un rato, me parece excelente ya que hace mucho tiempo que no entreno bien.

-Esta bien- le respondí, después nos dirigimos a la cancha más cercana. Cuando llegamos calentamos un poco y comenzamos a luchar. La verdad pelea muy bien, pero jamás se lo diré.

Estuvimos un buen rato luchando hasta que sonaron una campanas que de seguro era para la cena. Nos dirigimos hasta la cafetería en silencio, y como yo lo esperaba Kakaroto fue corriendo por la comida. Cuando la terminamos de agarrar nos dirigimos a la misma mesa en la que comimos antes. Kakaroto comenzó a atragantarse toda la comida como si de eso dependiera su vida mientras yo lo mira con asco.

Poco tiempo y llegaron la mujer y la loca de su amiga. Se sentaron con nosotros, los tres platicaban y yo solo comía mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer que tampoco conversaba mucho. Pero creo que también me miraba porque por unos instantes nuestras miradas chocaron. Ella se sonrojó al igual que yo, se mira tan linda asi debo admitirlo. Llegaron las ocho y nos despedimos o mejor dicho ellos se despidieron. La mujer le dio un beso en la Mejía a Kakaroto a lo que yo gruñí, pero después ella vino hacia mi y me dio un beso en la Mejía. Ella me sonrió y dijo -Buenas Noches-Sentí algo raro en el estómago que no sabía que era.

Me dirijo corriendo a la habitación ya que Kakaroto propuso una carrera la cual yo gane ya que llegue primero. Entramos y me diriji al baño a cepillarme los dientes, salí me quite la camisa y me puse un buso azul holgado. Me recosté aún pensando en la mujer hasta que Kakaroto me dijo -Buenas Noches Vegeta- yo solo le respondí con un "hump" y cerré los ojos si dejar de pensar en ella y de lo que pasaría mañana y quede dormido.

**POV BULMA**

Llegamos a la habitación y me cepille los dientes y me puse un piyama de seda color rosa y me recosté en la cama.

-Buenas Noches Milk- le dije un poco adormilada a Milk a lo que ella me dijo-Buenas Noches Bulma- cerré los y extrañamente vi el rostro de Vegeta en la mente, sonreí al verlo y quede dormida pensando en que podría pasar mañana.

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA: Perdonen el retraso estuve ausente casi un mes y créanme que lo siento. Perdí la inspiración pero hoy me llego toda. Y que me dicen del capítulo, ya va venir la primera terapia... Como saldrá? Bueno también quería decirles que comenten que me asusta ya que creo que hay lectores fantasmas. Así un saludito de mi parte a Juniver que ha estado al tanto con mi historia. Y además estoy pensando en publicar otra historia, nose talvez pero se va a llamar Porque no te gusto, y es también de VxB. Bueno hasta el otro capítulos y comenten plisis!**


End file.
